


Fangirl Frannie

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Frannie is a fangirl.





	Fangirl Frannie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction Prompt: writing challenge and the ds_snippets Prompt: journal

Frannie went to her room with a pint of strawberry ice cream. She preferred chocolate, but she wanted to share it with Ante and Fraser told her that chocolate was bad for dogs.

She flopped down on her bed as Ante laid next to her. She opened her ice cream and scooped some out. She was feeling down and needed a pick-me-up. She scooped some ice cream onto her finger and Ante licked the finger clean.

Ante placed her head on Frannie’s stomach and Frannie ran her fingers through Ante’s soft, curly fur.

She heard that Geocities was closing and it made her sadder that it should have. She had no idea where she was going to read The Sentinel fic now. She had dozens of fanzines, but it just wasn’t the same as reading it on-line. She even liked the screech of the dial-up. She wished that there was an easier way to find fics, but it wasn’t like there was some kind of large archive or anything.

She had wet her teeth* on Star Trek fic and over the years she had gotten into a few different fandoms and read countless lemons and limes (and even a few cherries).

She ate some ice cream and crunched down on a frozen strawberry and got out her fanfic journal. It was just a tattered green spiral notebook. Maybe writing some Jim/Blair comfort fic would make her feel better.

She had heard about a fanfic site called Fanfic.net and thought about checking it out. At least she still had Elaine who edited her fics for her and her boyfriend Rennie who cheered her on when she was stuck.

Fanfic really brought people together.

* * *

* A Frannieisim for ‘wet your feet’.


End file.
